The Jock and the Punk
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Ever since they were 4 years old, Arthur and Alfred have been best friends. But when they turn 14, Alfred moves back to America. 3 years later, Arthur is sent away to his aunt's and he runs into the person he least expected. Us/Punk!Uk. High School AU /Will be on a semi-hiatus until I get enough material for the fan's chapter. TECHINICALLY this is finished though/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This. Is going to be. My longest. Fic. Ever. Holy. Shit.**

_**Arthur**_

"Mummy. Why is there a truck outside?"

I stand on my tiptoes to try and peek out the kitchen window. My mum picks me up and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Those are our new neighbors poppet. I heard from your father that they have a son, 4 years old, just like you."

I stare out the window with wide eyes as the people walk back and forth across the yard with a bunch of boxes. After a few minutes of watching a short and kinda chubby blond kid hops out of the truck wearing a too large sweatshirt and an American flag shirt.

"You seem to show some interest in them. How about after supper all three of us go over and say hello? I'll even bake my special apple pie. What do you think of that dearie?"

She bounces me up and down and then sits me down on the counter.

"Do I gotta?"

"Yes you do. Arthur dearie, you don't have many friends your age and I think it might be a good thing to at least go talk to them. Maybe you'll like them, you never know."

I cross my arms and fiddle with my music-note charm bracelet that my aunt Laura gave me for my birthday. _What if they don't like me? They might be like the other ones who made fun of me for my green eyes._ I sigh and look down at my dangling feet. I look up when I hear the front door open. When I look up I see my dad walk into the kitchen and kiss my mum on the forehead and he picks me up and tosses me in the air.

"Hello sport!"

He catches me and rubs my head.

"How ya doin' today?"

"I'm doing good dad!"

I smile a large toothy smile, but I'm missing one of my front teeth. My mum puts something in the oven and wipes her hands off on her purple apron.

"Arthur dear, please go into the sitting room. I need to talk to your father."

I look up at her but do as she says. I hop off the counter and leave the kitchen, but I stay right outside the doorway to see what they're talking about.

"What is it Ellen?"

"Harold. I'm worried about our son."

"What could possibly be wrong with Arthur? He's a happy 4 year old boy."

"He has no friends. We had to pull him out of Nursery School because he didn't get along with the other children. I'm afraid he'll grow up… Different."

"Listen, Ellen, I am sure Arthur is going to be perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong being different. How do you think I felt being the only American in an English high school? Our son is going to be fine."

"Harold. What if he doesn't get along with the new neighbors? You saw what he did to the Johnsons' frog. That's why they moved."

"He was 3. I am sure he has matured a bit since then. The neighbors will love him just as much as we do."

I rub my nose and run up stairs to my bed room.

_**Alfred**_

"My walls should be blue! With stars on the ceiling!"

I bounce up and down on my bed as the mover people put stuff into my room.

"Alfred! Get down right now! What will your father say?!"

I automatically sit down and cross my legs. My ma's brown hair looks all poofy from here so I end up laughing.

"Sorry ma. I'm just excited ya know? Dad said that there is a kid next door and I should play with him sometime."

"He said that you can play with him after you lose 3 pounds. We don't want those kids making fun of you again like the last time. We moved to England for a new start. You got pulled out of three pre-schools in 6 months Alfred."

"It wasn't my fault! They made me hit them!"

"And how exactly did they do that?! They didn't make you make their nose bleed!"

My eyes get wide as she raises her voice and I could feel my eyes getting wet. He face then looks very sorry and she comes over and hugs me.

"Mommy's sorry Alfie. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you sweetheart."

She pulls back and smiles.

"Now, how about we go downstairs and I make some burgers for dinner for when daddy gets home?"

My eyes widen and I smile really big like.

"Yeah!"

_**Arthur**_

"Arthur! Time for supper! We're having fish and chips tonight!"

"Alrighty mum!"

I hop out of my bed and run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What have I told you about running in the house?"

"Sorry mum."

She smiles nicely and hands me my dinner.

"Go sit at the table. Your father and I will be out in a minute."

I nod and go into the dining room and sit down at the end of the table and put my dinner down. _She never makes this unless she wants something. I wonder what she wants today._ I look over and see my parents walk in and sit next to me.

"Arthur, before we eat, your mother has something she would like to ask of you."

I look up at my dad and then over at my mum.

"Poppet, sweetheart, I have decided that I am going over to your Granddad's this weekend and your father has a business trip during this time too. So, if everything goes well, would you be okay with staying at the neighbors' house. If they agree to this that is."

"Uhm."

I look down at my food and pick at it. _She knows I have the thing. I can't talk to people. _I sigh and then look back up at my mum and smile.

"Okay mum."

She smiles nicely and kisses my nose.

"Thank you so much poppet."

* * *

"Now Arthur, please try to be as social as possible. I know you have Selective Mutism. But just try and say basic words. One at a time. Two syllables at most. Alright dearie?"

My mum zips up my jacket and holds my hand as the three of us walk across the lawn and over to the neighbors' front door. It looked huge from where I was. It was also very blue and had a silver handle. My mum lets go of my hand and knocks on the door. When the door opens there is a skinny lady with long brown hair and blue eyes, with a nice smile.

"You three must be the neighbors. I'm Mrs. Jones, but you can call me April. My husband Liam and my son Alfred are in the den."

"It's a pleasure to meet you April. I'm Mrs. Kirkland, you may call me Ellen. This is my husband Harold and my son Arthur."

Miss April kneels down in front of me and smiles.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man. It's nice to meet you."

She holds out her hand and I hesitantly shake it slightly and hide behind my mum's leg.

"Oh, Arthur has Selective Mutism. He doesn't talk to anyone except for relatives. Don't be offended by it."

Miss April stands up and ushers us inside, closing the door behind her.

"Don't worry about it. It takes an arm and a half to get my Alfred to quiet down. It's nice to have a quiet child every once in a while. Especially one with such pretty green eyes. Where did he get them from?"

"He got them from my great uncle back in Mississippi. It isn't very common."

"Well they are absolutely precious."

I look up at her with some fascination and smile.

"Th-Thank you M-Miss April."

I clutch onto my mum's pant leg and hide farther behind her.

"Well you are very welcome Arthur. Now follow me, hopefully Liam and Alfred are done watching the game long enough to say hi. Oh and I apologize for all the boxes. There is still tons of unpacking to be done."

"Oh not at all. It was like this the first week we moved here too. Even more so when Arthur was born."

She takes us into a very odd looking room. It had large pictures of people I didn't know and there was bunches of food on the small table.

"Liam. Alfred. These are the Kirkland's. Our neighbors."

Automatically the big man stands up and shakes my mum and dad's hands.

"How do you do? I'm Liam."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Liam."

"Nice to see ya Liam. Which game are you two watchin?"

"Cowboys and Ravens game."

"Hell! I loved the Ravens. But since I moved here I couldn't really watch the games."

"Well come on and watch it with us."

Mr. Liam and my dad sit down on the couch and watch the game on the telly.

"Alfred, say hi to the new neighbors."

The chubby blond kid hops off the couch and suddenly squishes me in a hug. I could feel my heart beating a lot faster and my hands shake slightly.

"I'm Alfred! You're my new best friend!"

He lets go of me and smiles a large toothy smile. He's missing a tooth too. I blink for a second and smile slightly. I try to say my name but nothing comes out. Then, I could feel my mum's hand on my shoulder.

"It is nice to meet you Alfred. I'm Miss Ellen and this is Arthur. Why don't the two of you go up and play in your room?"

"Alrighty Mrs. K! Come on Artie!"

He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Wha-! My name isn't Artie!"

When we get up stairs he takes me into a large blue room and sits me down on the bed. He was a little bit shorter than me but obviously heavier and stronger.

"We're gonna play I Win, You Lose!"

My brow furrows and I cross my arms.

"N-N-No."

"Yes. My house. My rules. America rules!"

He takes out a small flag and poses with it.

"I'm the hero!"

* * *

"So, Arthur, how did it go?"

"Alfred is conceited. But nice. Nicer than the Nursery School kids."

My mum smiles as she tucks me into bed.

"Well that's great poppet. I will talk to April tomorrow and see about you staying over their house for the weekend. Don't worry. It will only be three days."

"Okay mum. Good night."

I smile and place my tooth under my pillow.

"Good night poppet. I love you."

"I love you too."

She smiles and closes my door.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Sorry if it doesn't seem like 4 year olds very much. I'm used to writing for older people and I tried as well as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to start either just doing really short author's notes at the beginning or just none at all.**

_**6 Years Old**_

_**Arthur**_

"Hurry up poppet! Alfred's at the door! The bus will be here any minute!"

I tighten my tie and run down the stairs to where my mum hands me my sack lunch and my satchel. She walks me to the door and kneels down in front of me, straightening my coat and kisses me on the forehead.

"Have a good first day at school poppet."

"I will mum. Alfred and I will both come straight here afterwards."

"That's a good boy. Now run along Arthur."

She rubs my head and gently nudges me out the door. Sitting on the stoop is Alfred. He turns around and smiles really big. He then grabs my hand and tugs me over to the corner of the street where we wait for the bus.

"I can't wait for first grade dude! It's going to be awesome!"

"I just hope the teachers don't call on me."

I look down at the ground and Alfred squeezes my hand. I look over at him and he smile.

"I'll make sure to tell them before class. What are best friends for?"

I smile just as the bus pulls up in front of us. Me and Alfred walk up the steps and sit in the very front seat together. _I hope they don't tease him about being pudgy._ The doors close and the bus starts moving. I could feel some of the kids staring at us. I could also hear them whispering behind me, but I don't think Alfred could hear them, he was just staring out the window.

"Hey. Why do you think those two are sitting together? Have you seen them before Francis?"

"No. I don't think so. I like the taller one's green eyes. They remind me of my frog."

Next thing I know there is someone's hand on the top of my head tugging on my hair. I look up and see a blond boy with long hair smiling at me.

"Bonjour."

"P-P-P-Ple… S-Sto…"

_**Alfred**_

"P-P-P-Ple… S-Sto…"

I look over and see Arthur trying to speak and he looks on the edge of having a panic attack. I reach over and grab the other kid's wrist.

"Leave Arthur alone."

Arthur looks at me and then at his feet. The other kid looks down at me and sticks his nose in the air.

"Yeah yeah yeah, fatty."

He pulls his hand away just as the bus stops in front of school.

"Come on Arthur. Let's get to class."

I grab his wrist and pull him off the bus.

"O-O-Okay…"

I squeeze his wrist lightly and smile.

"Don't worry. I'll always protect you. Best friends. Remember?"

He smiles a little bit and catches up to me as we walk through the hallway. When we get to the class room, I could see the teacher writing on his chalk board. I open the door quietly but it made a squeak and the teacher looks at us.

"Oh. New students. I am Mr. Bock, your homeroom teacher. And you two are?"

"I'm Alfred and this is Arthur."

"Well it is nice to meet you two, why don't you go and take a seat anywhere you like. Class will begin in about five minutes."

I smile at Mr. Bock and take Arthur to the two seats near the back of the room.

_**Arthur**_

"Good morning class. I am your teacher Mr. Bock…"

"Bock bock bock! Imma chicken!"

Almost the whole class erupts into laughter including Alfred. I elbow him slightly and he stops, giving me a _'What I do?'_ look. The teacher claps his hands and everyone else gets quiet.

"Now, as I was saying, I am Mr. Bock. You can call me Mr. B if you so please. We will not be doing anything educational today but that does not mean that you have free time. We are going to play an ice breaker game called 'Two truths and a Lie' the rules are you each write down three things about yourself. Two of these things are true while the other one is made up. So, everyone, get out a pencil and a piece of paper and get writing."

Alfred puts a piece of paper on my desk and begins writing on his paper. I stare down blankly at mine while everyone else around me is writing.

"Don't worry Arthur. It's gonna be okay."

Alfred's whisper nearly makes me jump out of my seat. I look over at him and smile smally. I then look back at my blank piece of paper.

_**Alfred**_

"Okay students. Pencils down. Alfred, how about you go first."

I look up from my paper and then stand up.

"1. I was born in New York City. 2. I want to be a famous sports guy someday. 3. I am 7 years old."

"Okay class, which one is the lie?"

The kids were quiet for a minute but then one kid raises his hand.

"Yes… Gilbert?"

"You can only be 6 to be in zis class. So zat is ze lie."

"Is it Alfred?"

"Yup!"

_**Arthur**_

The same thing goes on for about 10 minutes until the teacher calls my name.

"Arthur, it's your turn."

I could feel my whole body go cold and my heart go faster when he says it's my turn. I shakily pick up my blank paper and stand up. A giant lump was forming in my throat as I looked down at the paper and then back at the class.

"Go ahead Arthur."

"…"

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I feel a hand grab my elbow as I start shaking a bit.

"Arthur?"

The teacher sounds so far away. Everyone was staring at me.

_**Alfred**_

"Where is my baby? Is he okay?"

Miss Ellen runs into the nurse's office with her hair up in a messy bun and she's wearing a robe.

"Mrs. Kirkland, please calm down. Your son is fine. He just blacked out. We are not sure why."

"What do you mean you don't know why? This is your job. What happened before he blacked out?"

I slowly get out of the chair and walk over to her and tug on the edge of her robe. She looks down at me and then gives me a soft hug.

"The teacher tried to have him talk in front of the class during a game. He got really shaky and pale."

She pulls away and smiles smally.

"Well, I'm glad that you were there to catch him."

I smile real big like and hug her.

_**Arthur**_

"Mum! Why can't I go to school? I don't want Alfred to be alone!"

"I think we should wait a few more years until you should attend public school. I will homeschool you until I think you are ready. And I am sure Alfred will be just fine."

I groan and lie back on my bed and stare at the ceiling. _Just because I panicked the first day doesn't mean anything. _

"Poppet, please don't pout. Besides, in only a few hours are yours and Alfred's birthday party. Do you have your present ready?"

I widen my eyes and jump out of bed. I reach into my bottom drawer and pull out a piece of paper.

"Got it!"

My mum smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Now go get a bath before Alfred gets out of school."

* * *

"Ellen! It's so nice to see you!"

"It's been a while hasn't it April? How's Liam doing?"

"He's great. Come in, come in, the two of you must be freezing. Alfred is upstairs in his room. Arthur, why don't you go up there while your mother and I set things up?"

I nod and jog up the stairs to Alfred's room. When I walk in he's lying upside down on his bed reading a Captain America comic book. I get down on all fours and crawl over to him and rip the book right out of his hands.

"Hey! Oh… Hey Artie!"

He smiles a large toothy smile.

"My name isn't Artie. And why were you reading upside down?"

"Uh because I can see better like that."

"You should get glasses. Or else your eyes are gonna go bad."

"Pfft"

Alfred sticks out his tongue and sits right side up and then turns around to face me. He opens his mouth to say something but before he could speak, he was interrupted.

"Alfred! Arthur! Come down stairs!"

"Let's go Artie!"

Alfred jumps off the bed and grabs me by the hand. Before I had a chance to do anything, he was already pulling me down the stairs and into the breakfast area. When we got in there it was dark. Then, suddenly, the lights turned on and our mums jumped up.

"Happy birthday!"

They sit us down at the table next to each other and place a cake in front of us with twelve candles in it. The cake said _'Happy Late Birthday Arthur and Alfred'_. They lit the candles and sang happy birthday to us.

"Now blow out the candles."

On the count of three, both of us blew our candles out. Alfred then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiles. The next thing I know there is a bright flash. When it goes away I see Miss April's smiling face and a camera.

"This one is definitely a keeper. Now, time to eat cake."

"Yeah!"

Once the cake is sliced Alfred digs in while I take my time eating it since sweets aren't my favorite thing. As I eat, I could hear a little bit of whispering from behind me.

_"Happy birthday big brother."_

I feel a small pair of arms wrap around my leg, but when I look down there is nothing there. _It's nothing I guess._

**A/N: Over the next few chapters I will just show you what happens every few years or so in their friendship up until they are 14. Then there will only be one more yearly skip. This will also be a one chapter a day, one chapter every two days thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just reached post limit on tumblr. Oh shit.**

_**9 Years Old**_

_**Arthur**_

_"Alfred will be home from school soon Arthur. Are you going over his house?"_

"He has more friends now. So they may be coming over today. That's what he said yesterday, remember Peter?"

Peter looks at the bed for a minute and then smiles.

_"Oh yeah! Matthew and I were waiting in here while you two were talking the other day."_

I smile and pull out my sketch book. Peter crawls over to me and smiles. I start to draw a tree when the door opens. I look over and see Matthew walk in and sit on the bed next to me and Peter.

_"Hi guys. Sorry I was late. Mother wouldn't let me leave without cleaning my room."_

_ "That's fine Mattie!"_

"That's alright. Mum doesn't like my room to be messy either."

For the next few minutes Peter and Matthew watch me try and draw an apple tree. The, my mum walks in with a laundry basket and sets it on the floor.

"Arthur, it's time to put your laundry away."

"Alright mum. Come on Peter, Matthew, help me out with this."

The three of us get off my bed and start putting the laundry away.

"Darling, who are Peter and Matthew?"

I look up at her and furrow my brow. I point behind me and then look but they aren't there. I look back towards my mum and I see them quietly slip out of the room.

"Uh, nobody. Never mind mum."

"Okay poppet."

_**Alfred**_

"Guess what I heard Al! I heard that Ivan likes Natalia!"

I look at Jake all surprised like with my mouth wide open.

"Gross! Girls have cooties!"

"I know!"

Jake pushes up his glasses just as the bus stops. I look out the window and grab my bag.

"My bus stop. See you at school on Monday."

I hop off the bus and start running to my house, but then I stop and look over at Arthur's house with the green door and blue shutters. _I haven't visited Arthur in a few days. I'm sure ma wouldn't mind._ I turn and run up to his house and knock on the door. After a few seconds Miss Ellen opens it.

"Oh, hello Alfred, Arthur is upstairs putting his clothes away. Oh and if he mentions a Matthew or a Peter, just go along with it."

I blink for a second and then head upstairs to his room.

_**Arthur**_

"Artie!"

I look up quickly just in time to see Alfred tackle me to the ground with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, hi Alfred."

His grin turns into a frown.

"What's up with that buddy?"

"Nothing, you just don't come over often and I was really surprised to see you here."

Alfred pushes himself off of me and I noticed that he lost a few pounds since we last actually hung out.

"Well I have to get home right now. Ma said she wants me back by 3:10 or else I'm in biigg trouble."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you soon then. Bye."

"Bye bye!"

_**12 Years Old**_

_**Arthur**_

"Arthur dear? Your father and I would like to have a word with you."

I look up from my copy of Lord of the Rings and place it on the end table. My parents come over and sit down on my bed. I sit up and fiddle with my grey t-shirt.

"What is it?"

They look at each other and then back at me.

"Listen, your mother and I, well…"

"Your father and I were discussing, and we feel that we have let this go on for far too long. We are having you go and see a therapist twice a week on Tuesday's and Saturday's starting tomorrow."

I sit there for a minute and stare at them. Then, I see Peter and Matthew walk in and sit down on the floor next to the bed.

"Why do I need to go see a therapist? I'm not insane."

"Arthur, your friends, Peter and Matthew, don't exist."

Those words felt like a giant knife flying into my chest. Matthew and Peter were my best friends aside from Alfred. But let's face it, I barely ever see him anymore. But seriously, how could this woman say that he youngest son doesn't exist?

_"Big brother, don't listen to her."_

_ "She just doesn't like us Arthur."_

I look back and forth between my parents and my closest friends. _This is impossible. They are as real as ever._

"I'm not going to the therapist. I'm not crazy."

* * *

"Arthur please, it's for your own good. We already have Dr. Lukas scheduled to come here tomorrow and just evaluate you. I already informed him about your Selective Mutism, so he won't push you to talk."

"I'm not going to do this. You can call him up and cancel."

"Hello Arthur, I am Dr. Lukas. Today is just an evaluation. Any further appointments will be determined by what happens today. Do you understand?"

I look down at my feet and nod my head slightly. My heart is racing at the thought of having to try and talk to him at some point.

_ "Calm down Arthur. It's not like he can make Peter and I leave the room."_

I look over at Matthew sitting in front of the bookcase with Peter on his lap. They're presence relaxes me a bit.

"Now, I was informed that your 'friends' are named Matthew and Peter. Am I correct?"

I focus my attention back to my feet and nod my head.

"I have some more questions that require more than a yes or a no. Would you be okay with writing out your answers? They can be as brief as need be."

I look up at the therapist as he hands me a pad of paper and pencil.

"Now, how old are they?"

I think for a second and write down my answer. _Matthew-12, Peter 10._

"So they are near your age then. That is to be expected. Would you like to draw what they look like? As best to your ability that is."

I think for a few minutes and then roughly sketch both Matthew and Peter on a clean piece of paper and then hand it to Dr. Lukas. He examines this for a few minutes and writes down some notes.

"I heard that you have a friend named Alfred. Could you draw him for me?"

He hands me back to paper and I draw Alfred to what I think he looks like since it has been a few weeks since we have last seen each other. I then hand it back to him and the look on his face tells me that something isn't right.

"It seems that you have created these manifestations to fill something. Peter has a slight resemblance to you. Is there a reason for that?"

_Peter is my younger brother._

"I see. And what about Matthew. He bears a pretty close resemblance to Alfred does he not?"

His answer catches me off guard and I somehow verbally answer him.

"That means nothing. Plenty of people look alike."

I automatically cover my mouth with my hand and I could feel myself begin to shake a little bit.

"I see. Well can you describe the personalities of your little brother and your friend?"

_Peter is a bit loud sometimes but a very well behaved boy. Matthew is very quiet and doesn't try to make his presence known._

"I see. Are Peter and Matthew here now?"

_Peter left the room a while ago. Matthew is sitting in front of the bookcase. Can't you see him?_

"No I cannot. But I think that is enough for today. You may go to your room."

I sit there for a minute and then put down the pad and pencil and then head up to my room.

_**Alfred**_

"Alfred! Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland are here! They would like to speak to you!"

_Shit!_ I fumble with my zipper but get it up without incident. I hop off my bed and run down the stairs and into the den. Mr. Harold and Miss Ellen are sitting on the couch with some old dude I've never seen before. Things were getting blurrier every years but I could still see people from farther away. I walk over and sit down in the recliner.

"This must be Alfred I presume?"

"Whoa, what's up with him? Why is he here anyways?"

"Alfred!"

My ma smacks the back of my head.

"It's fine April. He is going to be a teenager soon after all. Anyways, this is Dr. Lukas. He is a therapist that Harold and I have gotten to speak with Arthur."

_What?_

"Wait, why does he need a therapist? Art's perfectly fine. He's not crazy."

"Tell me Alfred, when was the last time that you and Arthur have had a real conversation."

"What the-? Well, last time we really talked, I guess it was a few months before we turned twelve. We kinda grew apart in 1st grade when Arthur had a panic attack and passed out. His parents took him out of school and I ended up making some new friends. I still get teased for my weight though. I am only 5'4" and 160 something pounds."

"Ah. So it all began with the parents. The lack of social interaction with nobody but Alfred seems to have triggered a gene within Arthur to prematurely put him into Schizophrenia. The Selective Mutism does not help either. But I think that when they slowly began to grow apart, Arthur created a second hallucination that seems to resemble Alfred but has a seemingly opposite personality. I will prescribe him medication that will stop the hallucinations if he takes them every day. He will also meet with me once a week instead of twice a week."

_This is bullshit._

"Arthur isn't crazy. To hell with you, to hell with all of you."

I jump up from the recliner and run up to my room and slam the door behind me.

**A/N: This went differently. Actually, the story went completely different than I expected. But oh well, my fingers have a mind of their own and it ended up with this. I still know what the later chapters will be though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes. This story is going to be somewhat serious. I was never planning on making it a huge fluffy best friend to boyfriend thing. This is some serious shit right here man.**

_**13 Years Old**_

_**Arthur**_

"Alfred, I didn't forget to take my medication. It just makes me drowsy. Peter and Matthew have been seen less and less alright?"

"Sorry dude. I just feel like it's kind of my fault that you ended up like this."

I look down at Alfred from the tree.

"Well you did set up this trap for some reason and I did get caught in it so now I am hanging upside down. Yes, this is your fault."

"Come on man, I told you not to step there."

"Yeah, _after_ I stepped there."

Alfred finally undoes the knot and I end up falling head first right on top of him. I look to the left and see his foot right in my face.

"Alfred, when was the last time you washed your feet?"

"Who the hell knows?"

I breathe in heavily and sit up, causing Alfred to wince.

"What?"

"You're kind of… Sitting on… My dick…"

"Shite!"

I hurriedly jump off of Alfred but end up accidentally kicking him in the face.

"Shit man."

"I am so sorry Alfred. I didn't mean-"

"Nah, it's fine. Not like I broke nothin'."

Alfred sits up and smiles that stupid smile he always has on his face whenever he does something stupid. _Shut up Arthur._

"Hey Alfred, are we still going to see that new movie tonight? You know the one with Jude Law and Martin Freeman?"

"'Course dude. Ma said she'll give us a ride around 6 and pick us up at 9. Oh, and Jess said that She'd meet us there too."

"Jess?"

"Oh right, uh, she's kind of my girlfriend."

He smiles guiltily and rubs the back of his head. I could feel my blood run cold. _Why the hell didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend? Aren't I his best friend?_ I Shake that thought off and smile as best as I could.

"That's great Alfred. But, you should really get glasses soon, or else you won't even know if it's her or not."

"Man, you again with those glasses. Fine, if it'll make ya happy, I'll get glasses on Monday."

"Good. You're my best friend Alfred; I worry about you just like you worry about me."

"Shut up dude."

He playfully hits my arm and then stands up

"By the way, Jess invited me to a party on Saturday; she said I could bring a guest. I know you can't talk to pretty much anybody, but I was wondering if you would want to come. Ya know, as a tag along. You need to get out of that bubble known as our yards."

I look up at him for a second and then down to the ground. _Should I go?_

"I guess I'll come. But only if I don't have to talk at all."

"Sweet! Oh and ma said I have to be inside by 4 for dinner. You wanna eat with us or are you eating with your mom and, er, dad today?"

"I'll eat at home."

"Alright. See you later!"

_**Alfred**_

"Ma! I'm here!"

"I'm in the kitchen Alfred! We're having salad tonight!"

I slip off my shoes and jacket. _Wait what? _I go into the kitchen and lean against the counter.

"Why are we having that stuff?"

"Because, before the divorce, your father and I talked about getting you to lose weight. People still tease you at school."

"The how about I just become homeschooled like Arthur? He's smarter than me and he's only ever been in a real school for a day."

"Alfred, you and Arthur are different. You see what homeschooling did to him. He's underweight, on medication, and… And…"

"And he's not like you. You only married dad because he had money, and next thing you know he runs out so you get a divorce. I'm a little bit chubby so you make me go on diets, but you don't even notice that I can't even read now because of how bad my eyes are."

"That isn't true Alfred…"

I reach into the fridge and take out an apple.

"I'll be up in my room."

_**Arthur**_

"Hi mum, how's dad doing?"

"Today's one of his bad days I'm afraid. Could you please take up his drink and his pills for me please?"

"Sure thing."

I grab a cup of water and two Oxycodone pills. I slowly head up the stairs and into his room. He's barely sitting up in bed and his hands are shaking.

"Hey dad. I have your pills."

"Thanks sport. Give 'em here."

I hand him the water and the pills, which he swallows painfully. He smiles a small bit and places the glass on the end table.

"What's your mother making you for dinner tonight?"

"She's making Shepard's pie. I'm not very hungry though. I will eat only a little bit."

"Well at least you're eating. I personally don't think that medicine is doing you any good other than keeping you from being truly happy. Your eyes don't light up anymore."

I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed.

"And usually, your eyes are all cheerful after being with your boyfriend."

I could feel my cheeks heat up and my hands tensed.

"He's not my boyfriend dad."

"I know I know I was just having some fun. Now go downstairs for dinner."

I nod and go downstairs into the kitchen to get my supper for the day.

* * *

"I've changed my mind Alfred; I don't want to be here."

"Come on, I already told Jess you were coming, she really wants to meet you. And besides, your parents think that you're stayin' over at my house."

Alfred holds me by the wrist as he knocks on the front door of the old Millers' house in the richest neighborhood in town. _I am going to hate it here._ The door opens and a tall, skinny, green eyed, blond haired girl with too much make up on, greets us with an all too fake smile and kisses Alfred on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you could make it sweetie pie. This must be Arthur. I say, you two are quite the opposite."

I look over at Alfred and back to Jess just as she comes over and kisses me on the cheek too. I could feel my heart begin to race. Not because it was a pretty girl in front of me. For all I know she could be the elephant man under all of that make up. But it was because the only contact I've had with other people was either with my parents, Alfred, my therapist, or Alfred's parents. People I don't know make me nervous and she made me especially nervous. I tug on Alfred's hand slightly but he doesn't seem to notice. He's too engrossed in that girl. But when she's finally gone he then pays attention to me.

"Alfred… How old is she?"

"Huh? Jess? Oh, she's 16."

"Where did you meet her?"

"Uh, at Jake's house a few weeks ago. She was studying with his older sister. Oh! Be right back man."

Before I could ask him where he was going, Alfred had already disappeared into the crowd of people. I could feel my pulse begin race so I quickly backed out of the crowd and began to wander around the house in hopes of finding a semi-quiet place here. When I rounded the corner towards the back door I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jess and some guy kissing up against the door. I didn't have time to think before somebody made a loud noise to call attention.

"Alright! So Jason just told me that Eric called him and said that Max texted him and said that he saw the parents getting ready to leave the restaurant. So we have 5 more minutes to party and then we gotta go!"

Suddenly, Alfred appeared behind me giggling stupidly and obviously drunk off his arse.

"Dude, I gotta show you something real quick."

Before I could say anything he grabs my elbow and tugs me outside the front door and behind a large oak tree.

"Francis said that *hic* that uhm, he said that you werreeee making oouuttt with Jeeeessss *hic*"

"Alfred, you do know that I just met her and I can barely say a syllable to anyone let alone kiss them. And you're drunk. I think we should go home now."

Alfred stumbles towards me a little bit and places his hands on either side of the tree.

"So what? I'm an adult. I can do what I want."

His breath reeked and his eyes were bloodshot.

"You're only 13 Alfred. Why were you even drinking in the first place?"

"I was curiouusss *hic* and besides, I was told it wasn't that baadd. It just makes you loopy."

"Well, it does more than that. You sound like a complete moron."

"Come ooonnn buddy. Ya know, I've been meanin' to say somethin'. Youuu are my best friend. And ma always said when you love somebody you have to showww themmm."

"What the hell are you-?"

I couldn't even finish the sentence before Alfred cut me off. I didn't even realize what was happening until I found myself staring into his large blue eyes when he pulled away.

**A/N: *sits on the side of the road holding cup* Spare change, spare change?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. Nooooooowwww we are getting somewhere in this story. We will soon get to all the big lovey dovey stuff in the next few chapters or so. Maybe a bit later than that. I haven't decided yet. I kinda just do this as I go along.**

_**14 Years Old**_

_**Arthur**_

"Mum! Why am I still grounded? I tried to get Alfred to _leave_ the party. And besides, I wasn't even drinking."

"You will be allowed to leave the house when I see you are ready?"

"When you see that I am _ready_? When the hell will that be!? It's been _6 months_! Bloody hell!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Arthur Kirkland!"

My mum stands there with he hands on her hips and her brow furrowed. She hasn't been this mad since she actually found out I went to the party.

"Alfred isn't grounded anymore. And he was the one drinking!"

"I don't care! This is another reason why we keep you from going to school! To keep you from people like that!"

"That's also the reason why you hired Dr. Lukas! I went insane! That's what he said! I went insane from all of the isolation! And thanks to those pills I got, I now have to be on anti-depressants!"

Before I know it my mum's hand had made contact with my face. I stared at her in shock.

"J-Just, g-go to your room."

I quickly ran to my room and locked to door behind myself. _She didn't mean it. She didn't mean it._ As I was saying this to myself, I realized I forgot to take my medication today for the Schizophrenia.

_"Brother, you know she didn't mean it. Mum loves you."_

Peter wraps his arms around my waist. His head still went up to my mid-torso, and he looks the same as he did before I started the medication.

"Peter, what are you doing? What if mum catches you?"

_"She won't. She is looking after dad right now."_

I sigh and sit down on the bed with Peter in my lap. _Maybe this won't be so bad to have them back._ I rub the top of Peter's head and sigh.

"Arthur? Poppet? Your father wants to see you."

My mum timidly knocks on my door. I get up off the bed and walk over to my door, slowly unlocking it and opening it just enough to see her face.

"Yes mum?"

Peter clings to my leg as I open the door a little bit more.

"Your father would like to see you. And Arthur, I'm sorry. You are not grounded anymore. I guess I over reacted."

She leaves me before I could say another word.

_**Alfred**_

"Alfred, do you have any money I could borrow?"

"No."

I don't even look at my mom as she, yet again, tries to bum money off of me.

"Really?"

"Yes ma. I really do not have any money. This is part of the reason why dad left. You spent all the money."

"I left your father. Not the other way around."

I toss the Xbox controller onto the table and stand up to face her. I was only 5'5" so it wasn't very intimidating, especially compared to Arthur being 5'7". He was taller than my ma but he was very underweight. But, I was a bit bigger and stronger.

"That's not what he said. You cheated on him, spent all of his money, and he heard that you were planning to run off with it all so he left you before you had the chance."

"Fine. You have three weeks to pack up. We're moving back Los Angeles."

Without sayin' another word she turns around and walks out of the room.

"What the, fucking, Damnit!"

I pick up the controller and throw it at the wall, smashing it into a bunch of pieces and running up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

_**Arthur**_

"Arthur, poppet, please come out of your room. You haven't eaten for over a week."

"I'm fine mum. And I have been eating. There are some non-perishables in here."

"You really should come out. Alfred has been coming over every day. He's worried about you. I know you are upset about your father dying, but please. Just come out of your room. Let Alfred know you're alright."

I sigh and slowly get out off of my bed and place something under it and walk over to the door.

_"Arthur, you should listen to us more. Peter and I have been telling you to leave this room. But you never listened."_

_ "Yeah. Mattie's right. You should go visit Alfred. Take a shower first though. You're kinda stinky."_

I roll my eyes and open the door. _Mum isn't handling this too well either. She's gained weight._ I kiss her on the forehead and go into the bathroom.

"I'll be in the shower mum. Then I will be downstairs."

"Alright dear."

I close the door and remove my shirt and toss it onto the floor. _I really should gain some weight. You can almost see my ribs. _I turn on the water and wait for it to get hot before removing the rest of my clothes and slowly getting in there. _When was the last time I took a shower? Oh who the hell knows? _I wash my hair three times and make sure to scrub my body thoroughly. I spend the rest of the time standing in the water looking at the ground.

_**Alfred**_

"Hi, has Arthur left his room yet?"

"Yes he has. He is in the shower right now. You can go upstairs and wait in his room if you wish."

"Sure thing."

Miss Ellen kisses me on the cheek and smiles sadly. _I feel so sorry for her._ I slowly head up the stairs and walk down the hallway. When I get to Arthur's doorway, it feels different than the other times that I've been up there. It feels cold and like a place you would never want to be in a million years. I take a step back and walk the other way to the bathroom door. The water was still running, so I don't think he would hear me if I came in. Besides, we're both boys, he wouldn't mind. I think.

I quietly open the door and walk into the steam covered room, closing it behind me. _Jesus, it's hot as hell in here. _I sit down on the toilet and just look around the room. I could see Arthur's outline through the curtain. He looks so much skinnier than he does with clothes on. _I am so worried about him. _The water turns off and a hand reaches out and grabs a towel. The curtain opens and Arthur has the towel wrapped around his waist. I could almost see his ribs, he was so skinny. When he sees me, it was anything but pretty.

"What the hell Alfred?! Why are you in here? _Especially_, when I am naked?"

"I got bored, and I didn't wanna go in your room."

I couldn't keep my eyes off of his chest. He didn't look healthy enough to even stand.

_**Arthur**_

"That isn't an excuse- wait, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Arthur, I am sure you've heard this from your mom, but you are way too skinny man."

I put on my Motley Crue t-shirt and put my boxers, well tried to anyways, without taking my towel off. When I get them on, I hang the towel up on the towel rod.

"You don't think I know that? I was always skinny. The pills put off my diet and my father's death made this even worse. I bet you didn't even know I was on two medications."

I open the bathroom door to air the room out.

"I had no idea. You didn't tell me. Oh and my ma wants you and your ma to come over a bit later. She said she has an announcement. Anyways, I kinda just came over to see how you were doin'. I'll see ya later buddy."

Alfred stands up and then leaves me alone. Well, except for Peter and Matthew. But I don't know where they're at right now.

* * *

"Arthur, please don't cry poppet. It's going to be okay."

My mum and I are sitting down at the airport while Arthur and his mum get their plane tickets. The airport was particularly empty today, so I had no problem talking.

"I'm losing my only friend. I lost my father. I'm insane. This is not okay."

I clutch onto Alfred's birthday present that I was going to give him in a few weeks when he turned 15. My hands were shaking and I couldn't calm my breathing down. Alfred and Miss April walked back over to us with their suitcases.

"Well the flight leaves in 5 minutes. I'm going to miss you Ellen."

Our mothers hug and they walk over to the gate. Leaving Alfred and I alone. I couldn't bring myself to stand up and look at him

"I'm really sorry about this man. My ma, she thought of it. I didn't have a say. You understand right?"

"I-I-I'm going t-to m-miss you A-A-Alfred."

I jumped up from my seat and threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't keep myself from crying. I could feel his arms go around my waist and rub my back.

"It's alright. I'm sure we'll see each other soon. This isn't permanent."

"Y-Y-You're m-my only f-friend."

"I know I know. We're always gonna be friends man. Distance doesn't mean anything dude."

I pull away from him and hand him his birthday present.

"I was going to give it to you when you turned 15, but I don't think I'll have that chance."

He holds it up and then puts the jacket on. It was a brown, leather, aviator jacket with an American flag patch on the arm. It was two sizes two big, but I am sure he'll grow into it.

"Thanks man. It's awesome."

He reaches into his back pocket and hands me a small silver charm bracelet with a music note charm on it.

"My bracelet?"

"I found it when I was packing up my room the other day. I know your aunt gave it to you and I knew you missed it."

"I'm really going to miss you Alfred."

"I'm gonna miss you too Arthur."

We hug one last time before Alfred and his mum go through the gate.

**A/N: Shit man. I'm crying. Why do I do this to myself? Oh and today will be a two chapter today**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. Now this is the age they will stay at for a good remainder of the fic.**

_**17 Years Old**_

_**Arthur**_

I place my hands up against the shower wall as I watch the leftover black hair dye runs down my body and into the drain. My mum was going to kill me for this. But I've done worse, so it couldn't possibly be that bad. I turn off the water and my breathing is heavy. I look down at my chest. I gained 10 pounds, but didn't grow any taller since I was 14. Being 5'7" at 17 years old is enough to get made fun of for in my town. I turn of the water and grab a towel, not bothering to wrap it around myself; I place it over my head and dry my hair as best as I could.

"Arthur! Dr. Lukas is here!"

I sigh and roll my eyes, putting on my old Motley Crue t-shirt and a pair of dark grey boxers. I open the door and take my sweet time going down the stairs and into the living room. The look on my mum's face showed me that I was going to be scolded after my appointment was over. I pay no attention to it and sit down in front of the doctor.

"I see you changed your hair Arthur."

"Mhm."

I still wasn't able to really speak in front of him, but I could make sounds to help with answers.

"Ms. Kirkland, please leave Arthur and I alone for this session."

"Of course."

My mum leaves the room, and as soon as she does he starts bombarding me with questions.

"It's been three years since your father died and since Alfred left am I correct? You also seem to be a bit different since then too, are you still taking both of your medications? If you aren't, why not?"

_Yes. No. Because the medicine is stupid and if I'm crazy, I'm going to embrace it._

"I see. Well, before you came down, your mother and I were speaking. We both feel it would be best for you to go live with your Aunt Margaret in America."

This caught me completely off guard. _What the hell is he saying? I'm not moving. I can't-_

"I can't leave my mum alone. She's 56 years old and has had two heart attacks. I'm not leaving and that is final!"

I get up from the couch and run up the stairs and into my room.

_**Alfred**_

"Alllllfreeeddddd~"

Amanda wraps her arms around my neck and give me a kiss on the cheek. He light green eyes sparkled when she looked at me and her blond hair looked like gold. Oddly enough, Amanda was the most popular girl in my high school. I was one of the popular guys, but I was only wide-receiver so I obviously wasn't going to get anywhere. Being 6'1" and practically all muscle now helped too though.

"Hey Mandy. How's my special girl?"

"I'm good. Though, I do have a problem."

"Really? What is it?"

I smile as best as I could. But I just didn't feel anything with Amanda. The football team pushed me into dating her. I only did this just to fit in.

"Your glasses. They make you seem nerdy."

"My glasses? You know I can't see without them."

"Also, that old jacket you wear all the time. It disgusting and worn out and yes, I know it's important to you, but if you're going to be dating me, then you have to at least change these things. Get contacts and maybe a nice new jacket."

I look at her for a second. _I guess… _

"It wouldn't hurt anyone I guess. I could always get contacts. But I'm not giving up the jacket."

"Deal. You are the bestest boyfriend ever!

She kisses me on the mouth and the skips down the hallway and to her bus. _Jesus, this girl will be the death of me._ I walk in the opposite direction and into the parking lot where my blue '74 Impala is parked.

_**Arthur**_

"Arthur, is it true that you stopped taking your medication?"

"Yes. I haven't taken it since I was 14. Have you not noticed? Of course you haven't. You were trying to keep up this perfect mother-son façade."

My mum sighs and rubs her forehead. She has been getting tired more easily lately. I've been worrying more and more about her.

"Mum, you should really go into a home. I know you aren't that old. But your health is really bad and you know I am not fully capable of taking care of you. Especially if I'm sent to live with Aunt Margaret."

"I know poppet. I will most likely do that. I'm going to sell the house when you leave and send you money each month. We both know how your Aunt Margaret is. I'm going to go lie down now dear, please start packing up."

"Of course mum."

I kiss her forehead and then go and place a duffel bag on my bed.

_"Brother, where are you going?"_

No. I'm not supposed to talk to them. I learned that last year.

_"Arthur, Peter asked you a question. Are you leaving us?"_

I take a deep breath and continue packing up my clothing. I take out my satchel and put my journal, sketch book, and a few pencils inside it.

_"Brother? Why are you ignoring me?"_

I sigh and reach over to the pill bottle.

_"Big brother, don't do it."_

"I'm sorry. Peter, Matthew, I can't have you two around anymore. It's not healthy for me."

I open it up and put one of the pills in my mouth and swallow. My room was empty once more.

* * *

"Now remember to comb your hair and brush your teeth."

"Mum. I'll be fine. Where does Aunt Margaret live anyways?"

She hands me my plane ticket and my duffel bag.

"She lives in Los Angeles."

_Los Angeles? Isn't that where- no. Don't think about this._ I smile and kiss my mum on the cheek.

"I will call you whenever I get to her flat."

"No no dearie. You just settle in when you get there and call me when everything is under control. Now go on darling, the plane is about to leave."

"Okay okay. I love you mum."

"I love you too poppet."

* * *

"Arthur! It's so nice to see you! Last time I saw you, you were about this big."

"Hello Aunt Margaret."

She doesn't bother hugging me. It was only to be expected. She leads me to a small room in the back of the flat with a cupboard, a twin bed, and an end table with a small lamp on it.

"Now I know it's small, but you can decorate it however you want. Put your clothes in the cupboard and all your other items in the drawer of the end table. I expect this room to be kept clean or else I will enforce punishment. And I will only let it slide this time, but I do not want to see your hair that color ever again."

**A/N: There will probably be another chapter after this. I didn't expect to finish this one at this time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I. Just. Found. Pokémon. Online. Fuck. Yes.**

_**Arthur**_

"Do I really _have to_ go to school?"

"Yes you do Arthur. By the way, just _what_ are you wearing?"

I look down at my worn sneakers, torn jeans, Metallica t-shirt, dark green vest, and my silver charm bracelet.

"What's wrong with it?"

"_What's wrong with it_? I will tell you what is wrong with it. You're going to get beat up dressed like that."

"So? I'm insane and have to take pills every few hours _and_ I can't say a simple word to anyone besides family without passing out. I'm too skinny, too short, and I dyed my hair black. I'm going to get beat up either way. So cock suck it."

I pick up my satchel and leave the flat without another word. My aunt lives in the middle of the city so it's always noisy compared to living in the suburbs with my mum. The bus shows up and I could hear the kids on it from all the way outside. I timidly climbed up the steps and sat in the seat right behind the driver, hopefully not drawing any attention to myself.

"Who the hell is that?!"

"I don't know! It's two months into the year and I know everyone! He must be a new student!"

_Bloody hell._ I knew that this year would be tough. I shrunk down into my seat and clutched my satchel for the rest of the ride.

* * *

We stopped in front of a large brick building. I could tell it was a school for those who had tons of money. _I am not going to fit in here at all._ I wait until everybody gets out of the bus before I even attempt to get up.

"Don't worry son. Just steer clear of the sports teams and you should be fine."

I look over at the bus driver and nod in gratitude before getting off the bus. There were more kids here than I've ever seen before in one place. I could feel my heart race begin to speed up slightly, _shit shit shit._ I take a deep breath and make my way up to the school, keeping my head down in hopes of not drawing attention. This didn't work. Before I even got to my homeroom I was stopped by some burly guys with too much testosterone and not enough brains.

"Who. The hell. Are you?"

I try to open my mouth, but the only movement it does is quiver. I could feel a large lump form in my throat and my heart rate speed up.

"I said. Who. The hell. Are you?"

"Maybe he's a mute."

"If he's a mute, then he can't scream."

One of them, I didn't bother to look, pushes me up against the lockers, while the other one rips away my satchel and begins to look through it. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, but I try to blink them away. _Oh my god. This is too much stress for me._

"His name's Arthur Kirkland. And whadaya know, he's in our homeroom. That's the one with all of use football players boy. We're gonna have fun with you. Ain't we Mitchell?"

"Hell yeah we are. Come one Kirky. We'll take you to homeroom with us."

'Mitchell' slaps his arm around my shoulders causing me to wince slightly. The other one follows closely behind us until we enter our homeroom. They hand me my satchel roughly and take their seats in the back of the classroom. I look up to see what they look like, but before I could find them I see a familiar face.

"Dude though! That game last night was awesome!"

_Did I forget to take my pills today? I must have._ I take out my pill bottle only to have it ripped out of my hand and the contents of the bottle spilt all over the floor.

"No drugs in school."

I look up and see a stern looking woman with her hair pulled back too tight and her lips pursed too far out.

"Now pick those up and throw them away. I do not want to see them again."

I could hear the class erupt into laughter as I'm on my hands and knees picking up the pills off the floor. _What a great way to start school._ I put them all back into the bottle and place it in my satchel.

"I _said_ throw them away Mr. Kirkland."

"B-B-B…"

I couldn't get the words out. There were too many people.

_**Alfred**_

"…Mr. Kirkland."

I turn my head at the sound of Arthur's last name to see the teacher scolding a black haired kid. _There are plenty of people with the name Kirkland. It ain't Arthur._ The kid was a bit short and trembling like hell. It seemed like he was trying to talk to the teacher.

"I'll be right back guys."

"Whatever Jones."

I go up to the front of the classroom and stop right behind the kid.

"Mrs. Morris, the kid's new. Just give 'im a break today."

"Fine Mr. Jones. But if he brings those drugs into my school again I will personally have him sent to the office."

_**Arthur**_

As soon as the teacher leaves I quickly take swallow one of my pills and that I hid in my hand. The presence of the guy behind me sent chills down my back. He places a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch and impulsively yell.

"L-leave me alone!"

I rip myself away from him and came face to face, well, face to chest with a muscular, tall, football player. My heart was pounding and I couldn't keep my hands from shaking.

"Dude, why is your hair black?"

_Wait._ My eyes trail up his chest, to his neck, and finally resting on a pair of familiar blue eyes. But this time, they were hidden behind a pair of silver glasses.

"I-I-I…"

"You don't have to talk. We can't have you passing out. Sit towards the front, near the door. It'll give you a chance to avoid the team and to get to your other classes quickly enough without getting beat up."

_What the hell is Alfred doing here?_ Before I could attempt to say anything, he turns around and walks away from me and back to his group near the back of the classroom. I decide to take his advice and sit next to the door.

* * *

_Three more classes and then it's all over. _I managed to avoid the football team most of the day, but the next class was gym and I was not looking forward to that. I hurriedly made my way into the locker room and locked myself in one of the shower stalls before I started to get changed. When I was putting my shorts on, I could hear the rest of the guys come into the locker room.

"Heeyyyy! Kirkland's in here!"

_I recognize that voice._ I quickly put on my shorts and quietly unlock the stall door before he comes over. I was still shirtless, but I looked more lean than anorexic now. _Please don't open the door, please don't open the door._ To my luck, he opened the stall door and roughly pulled me out into the middle of the room.

"Well, well, well, it seems that Kirky here has a tattoo."

He jerks my arm and shows everybody the black lightning bold tattoo on my forearm.

"Hey Lewis. Get the kids drugs."

"W-w-wait. N-n-n-no."

Lewis comes out of the stall I was in holding my antipsychotics. I try to pull my arm away from Mitchell but he only holds on tighter.

"What is so important about these?"

Lewis looks at the bottles' label.

"Holy shit man. He's fuckin' insane. Look."

By now the only people left in the room were Mitchell, Lewis, and I.

"I guess he doesn't need these then."

I rip my arm out of his grip and snatch away the bottle only to have Mitchell's fist connect with my face.

**A/N: boop**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER FOR TONIGHT**

_**Alfred**_

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry Miss Lionel. I won't run through the hallways again."

The sarcasm heavily coated my voice.

"That's right! You will not run through the hallways again…"

I drown her voice out and stare down the hallway behind her when I notice something. Mitchell and Lewis were carrying a skinny black haired student outside the school's double doors to the football field.

"That's very interesting Miss Lionel, but I really need to get to class. See ya tomorrow."

Without think I bolt down the hallway and through the doors, only to see them tying the student to the flag pole.

"I can't believe you broke his nose Mitch."

"Well he shouldn't have tried to get away."

I casually walk up to the two of them and cross my arms.

"What the hell are you two doing to the new student?"

"Tyin' him to the flag pole; the fuckin' Brit tried to get away."

"How do you know he's a Brit?"

"He actually talked once we stole his anti psycho meds. So Mitch knocked him out and I flushed the meds down the toilet."

"Well, let me deal with him from here guys. Coach Evans gets pissed easily especially when people are late to class.'

"Shit! Thanks man. Let's get outta here Lewis!"

Once they're gone I quickly go about untying Arthur from the pole. As I was untying him, I noticed that he was only wearing shorts; for some reason this made my heart pound. I knelt down in front of him and held up his chin slightly to look at his nose. Doing this caused his hair to lightly fall in front of his face. _He looks so innocent and vulnerable. _I sigh. _He was always so headstrong whenever we were in England._ When he's finally untied I pick him up and carry him out to my car, trying not to disturb him.

_**Arthur**_

My eyes shoot open and I fly up only to hit my head on the dash of someone's car.

"Well good to see you awake. You're lucky they didn't break your nose."

I rub my forehead as I look over at the driver, who is no other than Alfred.

"What the hell are you doing?! And why am I in this car?! With _you_?!"

"Calm down Arthur. I untied you from the flag pole that Lewis and Mitchell were gonna leave you at."

I sigh and lean back against the seat.

"Can I ask you a question dude?"

"What could you possibly want?"

I open one eye and look at him.

"Why did you dye your hair black?"

"Because I fucking felt like it. Why did never contact me?"

"I… My ma took away everything away and I never had a moment of free time. It's not that I didn't wanna, I did, but it wasn't my fault."

"Whatever."

* * *

I've been in America for three months and that was the last time Alfred and I ever talked again. Every day the football team would harass mean and beat me, I'm lucky they haven't broken anything yet. I always sat alone at lunch, which I mostly spent in the back corner of the library. After the second month I dyed my hair back to its original color. This didn't help with the teasing.

"Hey! Kirkland! Where's the money you owe me?!"

Mitchell has me backed up against the wall in the furthest corner of the library. He has me at least 6 inches off the ground by my shirt.

"I-I-I-I-I…"

"You, you, you, you what? You don't got the money? Should I take something else as payment then?"

Before I could even attempt to do anything, his knee makes contact with my gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"P-P-Please s-s-s-s-stop."

"Hell no man."

He pulls his fist back and gets ready to hit me. But something stops him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

We both look over to see Alfred standing there and right behind him is Matthew.

_"I got him Arthur!"_

"What are you doing to him?"

"I'm teaching this little prick a lesson. He can't talk. Has never had a girlfriend. He's a smart little shit. And he won't pay me the 40 bucks he owes me."

At this moment something comes over me. In this situation, I didn't feel stressed at all.

"I've never had a girlfriend because 1. I have Selective Mutism and 2. Because I'm actually gay."

This causes everybody to go completely silent. The way Alfred was staring at me did not make me feel any better about this situation that I did before.

**A/N: Shorter chapter, I know. I had to do this quick because I have to go to bed soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I literally ran out of material for this one. But I did put the most work into it, aside from War of 1812 of course. But still. There will be one more chapter after this one. BUT. I want you guys to tell me how it should end. PM (don't review your suggestions) me and I will try to incorporate all of these ideas into one.**

_**Arthur**_

I don't know what came over me at that particular moment. Maybe it was the presence of the two people I trusted most in the world. Who knows, but what I do know is this. The look on Alfred's face made me feel terrible.

"Hah! So he's a fag too? This just gets better."

Mitchell slams me against the wall and the drops me to the floor. I look up and see him leave the library without another word.

"Since when were you… Gay?"

"I realized when I was around 15. I couldn't help it. Besides, the way you used to act, you'd think you were gay."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you remember that party that you took me to? That Jess had invited you for?"

"Uh yeah. That's what caused me to get grounded. What about it?"

He nervously puts his hands in his coat pockets. Alfred always did that when he remembered something embarrassing.

_"You never told us about any party. What happened Arthur?"_

"You were a bit drunk that night and did some things."

I shakily stood up off of the floor and walked over to Alfred. His cheeks were slightly red. I could feel my pulse speed up, but this time it wasn't from nervousness. I had realized a long time ago that I had loved Alfred.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

His voice was low and shaking. _Was Alfred nervous?_

_"Arthur, what are you doing?"_

I looked up into his bright blue eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met? I honestly thought you were a loudmouth and wanted to hit upside the head."

"Which you did, many times."

"That's beside the point. What I mean is, things aren't always what they seem to be. And sometimes, it's for the better."

I could feel Alfred's hand intertwine with mine, while his other hand wraps itself around my waist. He was almost a head taller than me and at least 2 sizes bigger too.

"Arthur, I remember exactly what happened that night. I play it over every night and thinking, about how I wish things were different. If I had just stayed in England, with you. Maybe, just maybe things would have been different. And I would have been with you."

His hand slides up my body and to my cheek. I could feel my face get hot and my heart rate go up immensely. _Is he?_

"Alfr-"

Before I could get his name out, my lips were cut off. When I realized what was happening, Alfred had me pinned up against the wall and I could feel my own lips move along with his. When the kiss finally ends, it feels as if it were too short.

"Arthur."

He softly strokes my cheek and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

**A/N: Okay. REALLY short chapter right now. But I kind of want to get it sorta over with. Also, I have a list of future fics I want to write on my profile. You can tell me which one you would want me to write next. Also, don't forget to PM me your ideas about how the last chapter should go. I will try to put as many as I can into it and I will give credit where credit is due. Remember, PM your ideas, do not put them in your review.**


End file.
